


Ben so-Williams? is the disney land kylo actor x reader

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Do, Other, Star Wars exists, ben buys you a lightsaber, ben is a kylo actor at disneyland, ben is younger than adam, ben slams down is amr between you two, ben solo is ben williams, he tol, stormtrooper actor i dont bite, theres a betting pool saying hes his twin or younger brother, you smoler than him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: you work at galaxies edge, you have a crush on the Kylo actor, what's awesome about that? he looks and sounds exactly like Adam driver, and! his name is ben.to those used to my harry hook x readers, dont worry those will still be posting, im not dropping harry, im just now in a kylo group chat and i got this idea, and it wont leave me alone!
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. first day - part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts).



You sighed, gripping onto your backpack nervously and stepping into the cast member locker rooms.

You looked around, smiling as you spotted your cousin Alex (I’m using my cousin's name deal with it!), who was getting into her work shoes.

“Axe!” she looked up, her long dark hair getting in her face, breaking out into a smile as she saw you

“(y/n)!!” she yelled, standing and bolting over to you, crushing you with a hug “you’re here!!” you laughed, rubbing your head into hers, grinning as you pulled away.

“so first day after training! How excited are you!?” you bounced in place, hardly able to stay still.

“Super, I’ve always dreamed of working here, and now I also get to work at star wars land!” Alex giggled.

“Well, say hi to Ben for me when you get there” you snorted, rolling your eyes.

“Ben Solo?”

Alex grinned like a cat “nope, Ben Williams, he’s the Kylo actor, straight up looks and sounds exactly like Adam driver, there’s even a betting pool saying that he’s his long lost twin”

You snickered “how old is he?”

“24” Alex said, turning to walk back over to her locker and placing her backpack in.

“Then he couldn’t possibly be his twin, Adam driver is older” you reasoned, Alex nodding along with you.

“That’s why I say he’s his younger brother who was given up for adoption” you groaned, pushing her shoulder.

“Whatever, I need to get ready to clock in”

“Alright see ya!”

You turned, glancing down at your phone you had 10 minutes before you needed to clock in.

You looked up, slamming into a black brick wall.

“oof!” you fell back, almost falling to the floor before a strong arm wrapped around you waist and caught you. “shit thanks ma-“

You looked up, Kylo Rens mask looking back at you, it was tilted slightly, the actor lifted you back up, setting you on your feet.

“you okay?” a quiet deep voice came from within the mask.

“uh-uh ye-yeah, I’m good thank you, sorry about that” you stuttered, brushing a stray hair back.

“shit I gotta go clock in, thanks again!” you pushed past him, hurrying to your locker.

The Kylo actor turned slowly, tilting his head as he watched you run away.

“cute” he mumbled, shifting his helmet and following the first order officer actor to get ready to walk around his land.

\--end of part 1 (its short sorry!)--


	2. part 2 - first day and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're just chilling and loving watching kids, teens, and adults. and Chewbacca decides he likes you, you meet Rey, and Kylo makes a visit.

You waved at the small girl who was beaming and hi to everyone, a shiny first visit button on her shirt. you sighed happily, adjusting your belt and looking around, gasping slightly as a large furry hand came up to pat your head, you looked up, smiling as you heard and saw the Chewie actor laugh.

Rey came from behind, smiling at you “hello! Are you new around here?” You nodded, carefully removing Chewbacca’s arm and holding out your hand to greet Rey.

“yep, just came over from Tattoine” you beamed, staying in character “you must be Rey”

“yep!” she laughed, gripping your hand and shaking it about “nice ta meet ya!” a little boy came running up, Rey turned, kneeling down in front of him.

“Hello!” she chirped, giving the boy a hug “I’m Rey, what’s your name?”

“Luke!” Rey gasped pulling back “Luke?! I know someone else by that name! Would you happen to know Luke Skywalker?”

Luke laughed “no, my mom does though, she named me after him!”

“really?” Rey was about to say something when a teen yelled over.

“Kylo! Its Kylo!” Rey jumped up, smirking as she spotted the black form of the Kylo actor, she held out her hand to Luke and said;

“Come on, we can’t let him find us!” Luke beamed, grabbing onto her hand a letting her lead him on, his mother following the two to a different area

You laughed, covering your mouth slightly, that was so cute!!!”

“My soldiers told me you were seen around the resistance, is this true?”

You turned, pressing your lips together as you looked up, and there was the Kylo actor, staring down at you with a tilted head.

You shook your head “no supreme leader, I have only seen the travelers here at the outpost.” The mask nodded, making his hand gesture to the troopers.

“Your informants were wrong trooper don’t let them be wrong again, or there will be consequences” You swallowed harshly, snorted softly as the trooper shrunk in on himself, nodding sheepishly.

“Yes, supreme leader” The actor turned back to you, looking up and down your form. Wha? He moved around you, placing an arm between your shoulder blades and gently pushing you away.

You watched as he and the stormtroopers walked away, tilting your head as you saw Kylo turn back to you for a moment. _‘…cute’_ you thought, turning back to direct a group of teens to the saber workshop

\--end of part --


End file.
